


Innominata

by j_winter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter/pseuds/j_winter
Summary: Когда Джон был совсем крохой, мама то ли крала, то ли покупала краску или чернила и красила себе и ему ногти, закрепляя герметиком для пола или воском, а папа неодобрительно качал головой.Мерфи вернулся на корабль, измученный пытками и больной. И он бредит от лихорадки.





	Innominata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Innominata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947488) by [zade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade). 



> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: большое количество крови/боди-хоррор, причинение вреда самому себе во сне, жестокое обращение с детьми (но не больше, чем показано в сериале), деперсонализация, нет никого печальнее Мерфи.

Красные, очень красные волосы его матери ниспадают вокруг него, словно занавес, укрывают от чужих глаз. Волосы мамы всегда были длинными, но теперь они доходят до пола и он, уже взрослый, мог спрятаться за ними.  
  
— Малыш, — говорит она с самым ласковым тоном, какой он от нее слышал. — Заплетешь мне волосы? Как раньше?  
  
Годы прошли, с тех пор, как Джон плел ей косу, но он скользит сквозь огненно-рыжую завесу и падает на колени позади нее. До ужаса похоже на поклонение божеству, но это его не останавливает. Он раз за разом наказывал себя в ее честь, в течении многих лет. Его пальцы ноют, кровоточат и болят там, где раньше были ногти, а он даже сказать не может, где кровь оставляет разводы на ее волосах, таких красных. Умение плести косу возвращается, как в той пресловутой поговорке про велосипед, и вскоре ее длинные волосы плотно собраны в тугой жгут витой веревки, о нет, не веревки, он не должен думать ни о веревках, ни о цепях, ни о том, каково это, причинять боль чем-то подобным самому себе.  
  
Он заканчивает и оглядывается в поисках клочка ткани, чтобы закрепить прическу, но они не в их старой комнате, они даже не в небесной тюрьме, они вообще не на Ковчеге. Все вокруг них стерильно белое, словно размытое, так он представлял себе госпиталь или небеса. Нет ничего, кроме их двоих (снова). Он опускает взгляд на свои руки, где кожа разорвана и висит свободно, словно уже и не часть его самого. Так просто снять узкую ленту плоти, связать ее волосы рваными остатками самого себя.  
  
Он делает это уже много лет.  
  
Где-то далеко-далеко от себя он слышит голос, похожий на эхо, зовущий-кричащий-вопящий, «Мерфи, прекрати! Мерфи, прекрати!», но здесь нет никого, кто звал бы его Мерфи, просто он и его мама, и мама не звала его даже Джоном. Он лишился этого имени, с тех пор как умер его папа.  
  
Трудно завязывать обрывок кожи, еще скользкий от крови, но он справляется. Уходит много времени на то, чтобы завязать бант. — Все ради тебя.  
  
— Малыш, дай мне накрасить тебе ногти.  
  
Когда Джон был совсем крохой, мама то ли крала, то ли покупала краску или чернила и красила себе и ему ногти, закрепляя герметиком для пола или воском, а папа неодобрительно качал головой. Джону много лет никто не красил ногти.  
  
Он сворачивается калачиком на ее бедрах, позволяет ей брать себя за руку, сначала за одну, потом за другую. Ему уже так больно, что он почти не обращает внимания на разрезы, которые она оставляет, вдоль его запястий, собирая кровь в маленькую бутылочку для лака, увенчанную маленькой кисточкой, держащейся на кусочке липкой ленты. Кровь бьет из его тела ключом, он сам не знает, удивляться ли тому, что в нем еще так много гемоглобиновой взвеси или тому, почему она течет так долго, причиняя ему боль.  
  
Она красит кровью там, где когда-то были ногти и это новый вид утраты.  
  
— Мама, — спрашивает он ее, болезненно слабый и испуганный. — Ты когда-нибудь любила меня?  
  
Она прекращает водить кисточкой, осматривая получившийся результат. Она прекрасна, у нее бледная, как млечный путь, кожа и лоснящиеся красные волосы, глаза, ясные и зеленые. В нем нет ничего от нее. Его ногти, говорила она, когда он был еще так мал, что умещался на ее коленях, а ее волосы, едва доходящие до плеч, были словно занавес. Его ногти были точь-в-точь как ее.  
  
— Я пыталась, малыш. Я пыталась.  
  
Перед ним, она — кость без плоти, сжимает его запястья так крепко, что он думает, что может кричать. Он и кричит, может быть, отзываясь эхом в бездне, несущимся мимо них к звездам. Она рассыпается, превращается в пыль, прах, аминь, аминь, аминь, и уносится через шлюз, исчезая.  
  
И тогда, голос его матери, хрупкий, как одинокая нить, шепчет, обвивая его, а он не может дышать. «В тебе, малыш, есть тьма, которую не сможет любить никто».  
  
Он кашляет, сипит, силится вдохнуть, но воздуха нет.  
  
Другой голос, из прошлого. «Нет нет нет, Мерфи, не надо, давай давай давай.»  
Он оказывается на боку, чужими усилиями, и снова может дышать, кашляя кровью, заполнившей рот, капающей из носа.  
  
Беллами устало отстраняется от него, делает глубокий вдох. — Черт возьми, Мерфи.  
  
Он на корабле и весь горит от жара. Его рука перевязана, и он не припомнит этой повязки и собственные кончики пальцев в крови. Он не уверен, что из того, что он видел было сном, рожденным лихорадкой, и как много из того, что было там, он делал с собой. Он весь в поту или крови, никакой разницы, по сравнению с тем, когда он был в руках землян. За исключением Беллами, все еще стоящего на коленях рядом с ним и осторожно протягивающего руку, чтобы коснуться его.  
  
— Мерфи? — только в этот момент он понимает, что плачет, шумные всхлипы рвутся из груди, наверное, выбиваясь в дыры в его коже, промежутки между ребер, вместо того, чтобы идти как положено, через гортань. — Мерфи, какого черта?  
  
Во мне есть тьма, которую никто не сможет любить, думает он, а затем смеется. Он хочет причинять ту же боль людям, что сделали больно ему, сжечь их дотла; он хочет ненавидеть свою мать; он хочет любить только себя. Выражение на лице Беллами сменилось с растерянного на беспокойное, а Джон давится смехом, слезами и вкусом собственной крови. — Ты должен был дать мне умереть, — говорит он.  
  
— Кларк говорит, все заслуживают второго шанса. Возможно, она права.  
  
Нет, думает он. Она не права. Я заслуживаю тьмы, праха и крови. Я заслуживаю ровно столько же, сколько дала мне моя мать, или еще меньше. Я не заслуживаю вторых шансов и я не заслуживаю этого всего.  
  
— Я, — говорит Беллами и прерывается, троеточием незаконченного, как по сценарию. — Прости за то, что я сделал. Дашь и мне второй шанс?  
  
Он допускает, что Беллами перевязал ему руку, когда он рвал ее в лихорадочном припадке, что Беллами был одним из тех, кто крепко сжимал его запястья. Он ненавидит себя за то, что нуждается в Беллами или за то, что хочет его, или за то, что хочет чувствовать себя нужным ему.  
  
— Все ради тебя, — произносит он, и надеется, что эта фраза звучит с сарказмом.  
Он полагает, по осторожной улыбке на лице Беллами, что нет.  
Беллами медленно наклоняется и утирает слезы с его щек. Кровь на его лице красит кончики пальцев Блэйка в красный. Собери ее куда-нибудь, мою кровь, хочет сказать ему Джон, и сможешь порвать меня на части как-нибудь потом и изобразить ей что-нибудь на моем надгробии.  
— Прекрасно, — говорит Беллами, явно немного эмоциональней, чем планировал. — Прекрасно, — снова повторяет Блэйк, и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица.  
  
Он решает беречь это ощущение, хранить так долго, как сможет, словно уберег маму, словно уберег себя самого, словно сам еще жив и держится. Он обессилено закрывает глаза. Хочет спросить, «ты меня любишь?», или «будешь любить?», или «Смог бы ты меня любить?», но он знает, каков будет ответ, потому что его нельзя любить. Он слышит голос, словно память о том, что никогда не происходило, даже когда снова проваливается в сон.  
  


«Я пытался, малыш. Пытался.»


End file.
